Card evolutions
Card evolutions, or retrained monsters, is the term used to describe a monster that has been reprinted with a new effect and slightly different name, but with the same base ATK and DEF, and usually Level and appearance as well. Examples include "Battle Ox" to "Enraged Battle Ox" and "Magician of Black Chaos" to "Dark Magician of Chaos". Special cases are "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2", and "Harpie Lady 3", which all have the same stats as the original "Harpie Lady", but are not all representing the same creature. Rather, they are the three sisters from "Harpie Lady Sisters". The term "retrained" comes from "Retrained Elf Swordsman," a deliberate mistranslation of the Japanese name for "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", who is a retrained version of "Elf Swordsman" ("Celtic Guardian"). Retrained monsters are not to be confused with upgraded ones, such as "Cannon Soldier MK-2". These, like retrained monsters, are clearly based on existing cards. However, unlike retrained versions, these have higher ATK and/or DEF and an effect meant to improve upon the original. Retrained cards Alternate cards Upgraded cards One-level Evolutions Monster Cards Spell & Trap cards * Burning Spear → Salamandra * Blind Destruction → Blind Obliteration * Fairy Meteor Crush → Big Bang Shot * Hippo Carnival → Super Hippo Carnival * Machine Angel Ritual → Machine Angel Absolute Ritual * Lightning Vortex → Raigeki * Rush Recklessly → Super Rush Recklessly * Skyscraper → Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Smile World' → 'Smile Universe * Speed World → Speed World 2 * Sword of Dark Destruction → Sword of Dark Rites * Swords of Revealing Light → Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light * Toon World → Toon Kingdom * Umi → A Legendary Ocean * Ultra Evolution Pill → Double Evolution Pill * * Dimension Wall → Magic Cylinder * Enchanted Javelin → Draining Shield * Kunai with Chain → Red-Eyes Fang with Chain * Reckless Greed → Card of Sacrifice * Magic Jammer → Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell Two-level Evolutions Three-level Evolutions Multiple Level evolutions * Sparks → Hinotama → Final Flame → Ookazi → Tremendous Fire → Poison of the Old Man * Mooyan Curry → Blue Medicine → Red Medicine → Goblin's Secret Remedy → Dian Keto the Cure Master → Poison of the Old Man Transformed cards Transformation Fused Evolutions * Aqua Madoor → Neo Aqua Madoor → Lightray Madoor * Armed Dragon LV7 → Dark Armed Dragon → Metaphys Armed Dragon * Aussa the Earth Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Aussa → Avalanching Aussa * Codarus → Levia-Dragon - Daedalus → Lightray Daedalus/Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Constellar Rasalhague → Evilswarm Kerykeion → Shaddoll Zefranaga * Dark-Eyes Illusionist → Millennium-Eyes Illusionist → Millennium-Eyes Restrict (w/Relinquished) * /Dark Eradicator Warlock/Dark Magician Knight/Dark Paladin (w/Buster Blader)/Ebon Illusion Magician/Ebon High Magician/Dark Sage/Legendary Magician of Dark * Dharc the Dark Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Dharc * Diabolos, King of the Abyss → Lightray Diabolos * Dragard → Black Dragon Collapserpent → Darkflare Dragon * Dragon Horn Hunter → Dragon Core Hexer * Dragunity Aklys → Evilswarm Zahak * Dunames Dark Witch → Dark Valkyria * Elemental HERO Bladedge → Evil HERO Malicious Edge → Evil HERO Malicious Fiend * Elemental HERO Bubbleman → Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix → Evil HERO Inferno Wing * Elemental HERO Clayman → Elemental HERO Clay Guardian * Elemental HERO Flame Wingman → Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental HERO Gaia → Evil HERO Dark Gaia * Elemental HERO Knospe → Elemental HERO Poison Rose * Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer → Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster → Evil HERO Infernal Sniper * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant → Evil HERO Lightning Golem * Elemental HERO Wild Wingman → Evil HERO Wild Cyclone * Eria the Water Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Eria → Raging Eria → Gishki Ariel → Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz/Evigishki Mind Augus (w/Gishki Reliever) * Evening Twilight Knight → Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight * Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Catastor (w/Ally of Justice Catastor)/Nekroz of Decisive Armor (w/Ally of Justice Decisive Armor)/Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz * Field-Commander Rahz → Dark Crusader * Fluffal Bear + Edge Imp Sabres → Frightfur Bear → Frightfur Chimera * Freed the Brave Wanderer → Freed the Matchless General → Dark General Freed * Gaia The Fierce Knight + Curse of Dragon → Gaia the Dragon Champion → Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Gaia The Fierce Knight → Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight → Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth → Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction → Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction * Gearfried the Iron Knight → Gearfried the Swordmaster → Phoenix Gearfried → Lightray Gearfried * Gem-Knight Crystal → Gem-Knight Prismaura (w/Vylon Prism)/Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight → El Shaddoll Grysta/Shaddoll Core → Shaddoll Zefracore → Zefraath * Gem-Knight Emerald → Daigusto Emeral (w/Caam, Serenity of Gusto)/Evilswarm Heliotrope * Gem-Knight Garnet → Gem-Knight Ruby * Gem-Knight Lazuli → Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (w/Gem-Knight Lapis)/Gem-Knight Seraphinite (w/Constellar Virgo) * Gem-Knight Obsidian + Laval Lakeside Lady → Lavalval Ignis * Gem-Knight Sapphire → Gem-Knight Aquamarine * Gem-Knight Tourmaline → Gem-Knight Topaz * Giant Orc → Tardy Orc * Gigobyte → Jigabyte → Gagagigo → Giga Gagagigo → Gogiga Gagagigo → Gagagigo the Risen * Giltia the D. Knight + Gearfried the Iron Knight → Gilti-Gearfried the Magical Steel Knight * Gishki Avance → Evigishki Levianima (w/Gishki Emilia)/Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Unicore (w/The Fabled Unicore)/Nekroz of Valkyrus (w/Fabled Valkyrus)/Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz * Gishki Emilia → Evigishki Gustkraken (w/Gusto Falco)/Evigishki Levianima (w/Gishki Avance)/Evigishki Merrowgeist (w/Musto, Oracle of Gusto)/Dance Princess of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Gungnir (w/Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier)/Nekroz of Sophia (w/Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth) * Gishki Noellia → Gishki Psychelone/Evigishki Tetrogre (w/Vylon Tetra) * Gishki Shadow → Evigishki Soul Ogre/Evilswarm Ketos * Gladiator Beast Bestiari → Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Laquari → Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Gladiator Beast Spartacus → Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest → Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest → Ancient Crimson Ape * Guardian Eatos → Guardian Dreadscythe * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier → Evilswarm Ophion/Nekroz of Gungnir (w/Dance Princess of the Nekroz) * Gusto Falco → Daigusto Phoenix (w/Laval Coatl)/Evigishki Gustkraken (w/Gishki Emilia)/Ritual Beast Ulti-Kimunfalcos (w/Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda)/Shaddoll Falco/Daigusto Falcos (w/Kamui, Hope of Gusto) → Evilswarm Hraesvelg * Hand of Nephthys → Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys → Dark Nephthys * Harpie Girl → Harpie Lady → Cyber Harpie Lady * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon → Harpie's Pet Dragon → Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon * Helios - The Primordial Sun → Helios Duo Megistus → Helios Trice Megistus * Hiita the Fire Charmer → Familiar-Possessed - Hiita → Blazing Hiita * Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King → Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord → Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 → Metaphys Horus * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 → Dark Horus * Infernalqueen Archfiend → Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Infernoid Devyaty → El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis * Inpachi → Blazing Inpachi → Charcoal Inpachi → Woodborg Inpachi * Insect Princess → Insect Queen * Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing → Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing * Jinzo - Returner → Jinzo - Jector → Jinzo → Jinzo - Lord * Jurrac Titano → Evilswarm Salamandra * Kagemusha of the Six Samurai → Kagemusha of the Blue Flame → Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien * Kamui, Hope of Gusto + Gusto Falco → Daigusto Falcos → Evilswarm Hraesvelg * Kamui, Hope of Gusto → Ritual Beast Tamer Elder → Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (w/Spiritual Beast Cannahawk) * Kattapillar → Cocoon of Evolution → Larva of Moth → Pupa of Moth * Kuriboh → Winged Kuriboh → Winged Kuriboh LV9/Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Lady of Faith → Doriado → Elemental Mistress Doriado → Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Lava Dragon → Magma Dragon * Laval Blaster + Laval Coatl → Lavalval Dragun * Laval Cannon → Evilswarm O'lantern/Laval Stennon (w/Vylon Stella) * Laval Coatl → Daigusto Phoenix/Lavalval Dragun (w/Laval Blaster) * Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi → Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki → Chamberlain of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan → Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho → Hand of the Six Samurai * Legendary Six Samurai - Shien → Tenkabito Shien → Great Shogun Shien * Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai → Spirit of the Six Samurai * Locomotion R-Genex + Genex Controller → Evilswarm Coppelia * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer → Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer/Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer (w/Igknight Margrave)/Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer (w/Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin/Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer (w/Dinomist Plesios and Dinomist Stegosaur) → Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer * Machine King - 3000 B.C. → Machine King Prototype → Machine King → Perfect Machine King * Magician's Valkyria → Dark Magician Girl → Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal * Majestic Dragon → Majestic Red Dragon/Majestic Star Dragon * Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant → Zefra Metaltron * Mist Bird Clausolas → Ally of Justice Clausolas/Nekroz of Clausolas (w/Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz) * Mist Valley Thunderbird → Mist Valley Apex Avian → Evilswarm Thunderbird * Mokey Mokey → Mokey Mokey King * Monk Fighter → Master Monk * Mystical Elf → Dark Elf * Naturia Cosmobeet → Evilswarm Mandragora * Naturia Beast → Naturia Exterio (w/Naturia Barkion)/Shaddoll Beast * Naturia Leodrake → Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree → Naturia Gaiastrio (w/Naturia Landoise) → Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (w/Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio) * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog → Shaddoll Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Origin → Evilswarm Obliviwisp * Neo the Magic Swordsman → Trance the Magic Swordsman * Odd-Eyes Dragon → Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon/Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon/Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon/Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon/Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Outstanding Dog Marron → Mad Dog of Darkness → Skull Dog Marron → Mecha-Dog Marron * Paladin of Felgrand → Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Petit Moth → Cocoon of Evolution → Larvae Moth/Great Moth/Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto + Spiritual Beast Rampengu → Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica * Power Tool Dragon → Life Stream Dragon * Proxy Dragon/Security Dragon → Firewall Dragon * Psychic Kappa → Kappa Avenger → Hyosube * Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing + Winda, Priestess of Gusto → El Shaddoll Winda * Rainbow Dragon → Rainbow Dark Dragon * Rainbow Dragon/Rainbow Dark Dragon → Rainbow Neos * Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force → Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force * Red Dragon Archfiend → Majestic Red Dragon (w/Majestic Dragon)/Red Nova Dragon * Relinquished → Thousand-Eyes Restrict (w/Thousand-Eyes Idol)/Millennium-Eyes Restrict (w/ Millennium-Eyes Illusionist) * Robolady → Super Robolady * Roboyarou → Super Roboyarou * Ryu-Kishin Clown → Ryu-Kishin → Ryu-Kishin Powered * Satellarknight Sirius → Shaddoll Hound * Satellaknight Unukalhai → Shaddoll Squamata * Second Goblin → Coach Goblin → D.D. Trainer * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz → Nekroz of Brionac (w/Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier)/Nekroz of Clausolas (w/Mist Bird Clausolas)/Nekroz of Trishula (w/Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity → Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry → Dark Simorgh * Skull Flame → Supersonic Skull Flame * Skull Servant → King of the Skull Servants * Small Piece Golem → Medium Piece Golem → Big Piece Golem → Multiple Piece Golem * Spell Striker → Spell Strider * Spiritual Beast Apelio + Ritual Beast Tamer Lara → Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio → Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (w/Naturia Gaiastrio) * Spiritual Beast Pettlephin + Ritual Beast Tamer Wen → Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin → El Shaddoll Wendigo/Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi * St. Joan → Guardian Angel Joan/Noble Knight Joan * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon → Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon/Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (w/ Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon)/Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom/Supreme King Z-ARC (w/ Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) * Steelswarm Hercules → Gishki Zielgigas * Steelswarm Roach → Evilswarm Exciton Knight → Stellarknight Zefraxciton * Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing → Shaddoll Dragon * Summoned Skull → Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union → Super Vehicroid - Rex Union * Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing → Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing * Tatsunoko → Coral Dragon * The Black Stone of Legend → Black Dragon's Chick → Red-Eyes Baby Dragon → Red-Eyes Wyvern/Red-Eyes Retro Dragon → Red-Eyes B. Dragon → Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword (w/The Claw of Hermos)/Red-Eyes Slash Dragon (w/Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried)/Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon → Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * The Claw of Hermos → Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword (w/Red-Eye B. Dragon)/Time Magic Hammer (w/Time Magician)/Rocket Hermos Cannon (w/Rocket Warrior)/Big Bang Dragon Blow (w/Big Bang Blow)/Goddess Bow (w/Queen's Knight)/Legendary Knight Hermos * The Creator Incarnate → The Creator → The Dark Creator * The Eye of Timaeus → Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Amulet Dragon/Legendary Knight Timaeus → Timaeus the Knight of Destiny * The Fabled Unicore → Evilswarm Thanatos (w/Fabled Ragin)/Nekroz of Unicore (w/Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz) * The Fang of Critias → Doom Virus Dragon/Mirror Force Dragon/Tyrant Burst Dragon/Legendary Knight Critias * The Masked Beast → Masked Beast Des Gardius * The White Stone of Ancients → The White Stone of Legend → Paladin of White Dragon → Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon/Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon/Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon/Legendary Dragon of White/Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon → Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon → Dragon Master Knight * The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode) → The Winged Dragon of Ra (original) → The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode) * Thought Ruler Archfiend → Overmind Archfiend/Ultimate Axon Kicker (w/Armored Axon Kicker) * Thousand Needles → Two Thousand Needles → Three Thousand Needles * Three-Legged Zombies → Uni-Zombie * Thunder Dragon → Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon/Thunder End Dragon * Timegazer Magician → Enlightenment Paladin → Nirvana High Paladin * Transforming Sphere → The Atmosphere * Tribe-Infecting Virus → Tribe-Shocking Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier → Evilswarm Ouroboros/Nekroz of Trishula (w/Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz) * Twinbarrel Dragon → Blowback Dragon → Barrel Dragon → Desperado Barrel Dragon/Gatling Dragon * UFOroid → UFOroid Fighter * Ushi Oni → Giant Ushi Oni * Vampire Lord → Vampire Genesis * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord → Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord → Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord (w/Amorphage Goliath) * Voltanis the Adjudicator → Dark Voltanis * Warrior Dai Grepher → Dark Grepher/Knight Day Grepher/Lightray Grepher/Dark Lucius LV4 → Dark Lucius LV6 → Dark Lucius LV8 * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland → D.D. Warrior Lady * Warrior of Zera → Zeradias, Herald of Heaven → Angel of Zera → Archlord Zerato → Darklord Zerato * Warrior of Zera → Mazera DeVille * Warrior of Zera → Zera the Mant * Worm Zero → Evilswarm Azzathoth * Wynn the Wind Charmer → Winda, Priestess of Gusto → Daigusto Gulldos (w/Gusto Gulldo)/El Shaddoll Winda (w/Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing) → Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda → Ritual Beast Ulti-Kimunfalcos (w/Gusto Falco) LV * Allure Queen LV3 → Allure Queen LV5 → Allure Queen LV7 * Armed Dragon LV3 → Armed Dragon LV5 → Armed Dragon LV7 → Armed Dragon LV10 * Dark Lucius LV4 → Dark Lucius LV6 → Dark Lucius LV8 * Dark Mimic LV1 → Dark Mimic LV3 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 → Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 → Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Masked Knight LV3 → Masked Knight LV5 → Masked Knight LV7 * Mystic Swordsman LV2 → Mystic Swordsman LV4 → Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Magician LV4 → Silent Magician LV8 * Silent Swordsman LV3 → Silent Swordsman LV5 → Silent Swordsman LV7 * Ultimate Insect LV1 → Ultimate Insect LV3 → Ultimate Insect LV5 → Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh → Winged Kuriboh LV9 * Winged Kuriboh → Winged Kuriboh LV10 Metal counterparts * Jirai Gumo → Launcher Spider * Musician King → Heavy Metal King * Red-Eyes Black Dragon → Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon → Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon → Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Zoa → Metalzoa Toon Monsters * Ancient Gear Golem → Toon Ancient Gear Golem * Barrel Dragon → Toon Barrel Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Buster Blader → Toon Buster Blader * Cannon Soldier → Toon Cannon Soldier * Cyber Dragon → Toon Cyber Dragon * Dark Magician → Toon Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl → Toon Dark Magician Girl * Gemini Elf → Toon Gemini Elf * Goblin Attack Force → Toon Goblin Attack Force * Masked Sorcerer → Toon Masked Sorcerer * Red Archery Girl → Toon Mermaid * Red-Eyes B. Dragon → Red-Eyes Toon Dragon * Ryu-Ran → Manga Ryu-Ran * Summoned Skull → Toon Summoned Skull Zombie * 3-Hump Lacooda → Des Lacooda * Chthonian Emperor Dragon → Doomkaiser Dragon * Crass Clown → Clown Zombie * Crawling Dragon → Dragon Zombie * Dark Ruler Ha Des → Revived King Ha Des * Majestic Mech - Ohka → Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Paladin of White Dragon → Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon → Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Scapegoat → Scapeghost * Skull Archfiend of Lightning → Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Zanki → Armored Zombie Assault Modes * Arcanite Magician → Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode * Colossal Fighter → Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode * Doomkaiser Dragon → Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode * Hyper Psychic Blaster → Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode * Red Dragon Archfiend → Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Stardust Dragon → Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode Majestic * Red Dragon Archfiend → Majestic Red Dragon * Stardust Dragon → Majestic Star Dragon Malefic * Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Cyber End Dragon → Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Rainbow Dragon → Malefic Rainbow Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon → Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Stardust Dragon → Malefic Stardust Dragon Cosmic Synchro Monsters * Red Dragon Archfiend → Red Nova Dragon * Stardust Dragon → Shooting Star Dragon → Cosmic Blazar Dragon/Shooting Quasar Dragon Number C and Number S * Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam → Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Sunya * Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon → Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis → Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis * Number 9: Dyson Sphere → Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder → Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter * Number 32: Shark Drake → Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number 39: Utopia → Number C39: Utopia Ray/Number C39: Utopia Ray V/Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory :* Number 39: Utopia → Number S39: Utopia Prime → Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings → Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings * Number 43: Manipulator of Souls → Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos * Number 65: Djinn Buster → Number C65: King Overfiend * Number 69: Heraldry Crest → Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror * Number 73: Abyss Splash → Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash * Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk → Number C80: Requiem in Berserk * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo → Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon → Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon * Number 96: Dark Mist → Number C96: Dark Storm * Number 101: Silent Honor ARK → Number C101: Silent Honor DARK * Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry → Number C102: Archfiend Seraph * Number 103: Ragnazero → Number C103: Ragnafinity * Number 104: Masquerade → Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade * Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus → Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * Number 106: Giant Hand → Number C106: Giant Red Hand * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon → Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C1000: Numeronius → Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia Xyz counterparts * Blue-Eyes White Dragon → Legendary Dragon of White * Cyber Dragon → Cyber Dragon Nova → Cyber Dragon Infinity * Dark Magician → Ebon Illusion Magician/Legendary Magician of Dark * Gaia the Dragon Champion → Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Giant Soldier of Stone → Giant Soldier of Steel * Gogiga Gagagigo → Gagagigo the Risen * Harpie's Pet Dragon → Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon * Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden → Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn * Psychic Kappa → Armored Kappa CXyz * Comics Hero King Arthur → CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur * Coach King Giantrainer → CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer * Fairy Cheer Girl → CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl * Mechquipped Angineer → CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral * Norito the Moral Leader → CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader * Battlecruiser Dianthus → CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom * Skypalace Gangaridai → CXyz Skypalace Babylon * Zubaba General → CXyz Zubaba Saikyo General Category:Gaming Terms